The Forgotten Years
by WeAreAllMadHere
Summary: Its about the Marauders. The reason Harry Potter's story even exists. The years we have so quickly forgotten, told by the one nonmarauder who saw it all unviel before his eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own Harry Potter, Marauders and what not. Only my own made-up characters.**

**Also I will give a warning all who do not wish to suffer a most painful death... joking! The only warning is that in the beginning there will be spoilers from the 7th book. Haven't read it all? Planning too? Don't like spoilers? Answered yes to any of the following questions? Then don't continue. This is an alternate reality so there may be some wacked out things for the fact that there are new characters that need to fit in because my marauder fan-fic leads into the present harry potter fic and then into the future. So no complaining. IT IS MY FANFIC NOT YOURS. Besides that though, I hope you like it!**

_A Story That Will Outlive Us All_

It was a quite morning inside of the Burrow, as most who gathered there the previous night were still asleep. Only one soul seemed to be stirring as he had always been an early riser, no matter what ungodly hour he fell asleep at.

This man's name was Chase Black and he appeared to be in his late fifties. Even though the man was aging, no one would ever suppose he was almost sixty at first glance. Chase's hair was still as jet black as when he was seventeen and his eyes showed youth in his years. Even he had to admit he was slowing down though… Chase walked with a limp in his right leg and had raspy breathing; from smoking all his life and subtle wrinkles told the truth.

Chase leaned against the counter, relieving the pressure on his bad leg and reached for his glass of water. The night before had been July thirty-first; Harry Potter's thirty-seventh birthday and all had gathered to properly celebrate it at the Burrow. Everything had started out slow and normal that was, until the children went to bed then the rum came out. Chase had to admit that he drank a little too much because now he had a major hangover.

"**Men over fifty should not have to worry about hangovers,"** he whispered to himself, chuckling slightly. It was quiet funny the longer he thought about it but Chase dared not laugh louder; that would worsen his headache.

"**Good morning Chase," **a familiar voice said. Chase looked up to see Harry Potter enter the kitchen, along with his daughter; Nienna Weasley.

"**If you say so," **he replied, smirking. Chase reached into the pocket of his robes and brought out a small, silver box the shape of a square.

"**What is that father?"** Nienna asked, an excited tone coming over her voice. She knew very well what it was but Nienna had never expected such a thing from her Slytherin father. Harry ran a hand threw his unkempt, dark brown hair, a look of confusion on his face. Was he the only one who didn't know what was going on? Chase grinned and limped over to Harry, holding out the box.

"**Happy birthday, kid, I meant to give this to you last night but things got kind of rowdy,"** he said. Harry took the box from Chase's hand and undid the poorly tied ribbon. Nienna rolled her eyes at the box; were men so helpless that they couldn't tie a ribbon properly? The ribbon fell away and Harry opened the box. Inside, on a black and emerald cushion laid a large, silver pocket watch.

"**Hey, doesn't George have one of these?" **Harry asked, picking the watch up by the silver chain.

"**Yes, Harry because he was accepted into the Black family. See how the snake is wrapped around the letter B? That is our symbol; that is the Black symbol. All the men in the family have one and the women have rings. It means my father has invited you into the family. By accepting this gift, you accept being a Black as well," **Nienna told him, running her finger around the emerald snake until she reached its golden fangs. When she was done Harry, who was still processing the information, popped it open. Inside was the initials _HJP_; his initials which stood for Harry James Potter.

Smiling, he closed the watch, clipped the chain to the loop in his jeans and slid the face of the watch into his robes pocket. This really was a surprise; Harry would never have thought Chase would allow him into the Black family. **"Thank you, it means a lot to me," **he muttered, a smile still on his face.

"**Hey! Don't get mushy on me… I know Sirius would want you to have it and… frankly so do I. You have been part of the Black's since before you were born so that should have been given to you a long time ago," **Chase replied, chuckling. He grabbed his walking stick and continued out to the front porch.

Harry patted the pocket that the watch was in before turning to Nienna and nodded. She grinned and both went to the fire place and stepped inside it. With a little floo powder and a shout to the Ministry of Magic both were gone to defend the Wizarding World as auroras.

The day was nice and breezy outside, one of those rare mornings that you usually don't get in the middle of the summer. Looking up at the sun though, anyone could see it promised a hot day was coming. Chase sat down on a lawn chair, happy with his decision and content to stay were he was until it got to hot.

He had almost fallen asleep when soft footsteps made him open his electric blue eyes again. Chase's granddaughter Nymphadora, or Nymph for short, sat down on the grass in front of him. Her fiery red hair seemed to come alive in the glare of the sun and hazel eyes starred down at her small, pale hands.

Nymph had been named after Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphous that had been related to the Blacks. When Chase's own daughter was old enough to realize that she too was a metamorphous she grew very close to Nymphadora. The two were like sisters, as Nienna always trailed Tonks around. When Nienna was seventeen years old Tonks married Remus Lupin, who was also close to Nienna. The young teen, even though in the midst of a war, cherished her loved ones marriage and was beyond excited when their son was born. Nienna was appointed Godmother, while Harry was asked to be the child's Godfather. The couple's son wasn't even a couple months old when both Remus and Nymphadora died in the last battle against the dark lord. Nienna had been so devastated that she decided, when her youngest and only girl was born, to name her after Nymphadora Lupin.

Chase watched the eleven year old with curiosity. A troubled look had come over the girl's freckled face which resulted in worry for her grandfather.

"**What is it Nymph?" **he asked, patting the young girl's head. Before she could answer though, Nymph's fourteen year old twin brothers appeared next to her. Fred, who had been named after his father's brother whom had also died in the last battle, sat on her left side. Nathaniel, whose name came from his mother's brother who had been killed by Lucious Malfoy while protecting her, sat on her right side. Both boys put one of their arms around Nymph's shoulders to comfort her.

"**We were wondering Grandfather," **Nathaniel began, his voice unusually serious.

"**If you would tell us,"** Fred picked up but stopped, biting his lip in nervousness. All three of them fell silent, making Chase's curiosity grow, but he waited for them to continue patiently.

Nymph looked straight up at her grandfather and finished**, "about the marauders."**

A surprised look came over Chase as he realized his grandchildren didn't know the full story of the four trouble makers; one being his own brother. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair; preparing to tell the epic story that would outlive them all.

"**Well, my dear children, that is a story about four extraordinary men; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four had a sort of friendship that everyone believed would last forever… but in truth it ultimately ended in disaster."**


	2. What? No Brooms?

_First Years Will Not Be Allowed Broomsticks_

Everything started August 1, 1971; that year young James Potter had turned eleven years old and had received his acceptance letter into _Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. _That, of course, hadn't been of any surprise at all the Wizarding family as James had been on the acceptance list since birth but that didn't stop the boy from being excited.

All he had talked about to his parents was Hogwarts, Hogwarts, and Hogwarts. It was Hogwarts twenty-four seven! In fact, Elizabeth and Charlie Potter where getting quite sick of all the questions their son asked. It wasn't that they didn't support James' eagerness but it had begun to wear the couple's nerves thin when the questions became repeated.

It was only a month before the _Hogwarts Express_ was to take hundreds of kids, of ages eleven to seventeen to a brand new year at Hogwarts and suddenly the questions had stopped. A woman, who had to be in her late forties stood at her kitchen sink; waving her wand around. Jet black hair was tied neatly back, at the nape of her neck and piercing green eyes watched the goings on in her kitchen. She gave off the vibe of a caring and smart woman; as a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

Pots and pans began to assemble to boil potatoes and assorted vegetables. A full, raw chicken flew out of the fridge and into the oven, which in turn began to cook it; dinner was well on its way. Elizabeth smiled to herself; knowing that it always made Charlie happy to come home to the smell of cooking after a long day at _The Ministry of Magic._ Even though her husband was not yet home everything seemed rather quiet; to quiet. **"Where is James?" **she wondered out loud.

Out in the front yard sat an enormous tree, which had resided there long before Charlie Potter had been born. Eleven year-old James Potter thought nothing of this though as he sat against the old bark. Something else was clearly on his mind and it showed in his hazel eyes. Jet black hair, which was just as unkempt as usual, framed his face. He was rather tall and thin for his age, a wonderful build for a seeker; which was exactly what he loved above many things… except his parents of course.

"**James Potter, where are your glasses?" **a familiar, sharp voice asked. James looked up at the blurry figure of his mother; without his glasses he virtually couldn't see a thing. The black-haired boy reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out his round glasses; placing them on the bridge of his nose.

"**On my face, dear mother," **he replied, grinning as he could clearly see her now. Elizabeth, deciding to ignore the sarcastic remark, sat down next to her only son and wrapped him up in her arms. The woman had never thought she would be able to have kids which had scared her so much. Elizabeth had always wanted children and James was a blessing, even though she had gotten considerably older when he was born. She knew he would never be able to have a sibling to look after.

"**We should probably go get your supplies for school tomorrow," **Elizabeth said, sighing. She couldn't stand the thought of her only son leaving for almost a whole year but what other choice did she have?

"**No, I've decided I don't want to go!" **James declared, stubbornly. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her son in surprise. Hadn't it been him who had been talking about nothing but Hogwarts all summer?

"**Who are you and what did you do with my son?" **she asked, one eyebrow raised. James pulled away from his mother, pulled out his supplies list that Hogwarts had sent him, and looked at Elizabeth with a pleading look in his eyes.

"**Look, mum, it's horrible!" **he shouted, despair in his voice. Elizabeth took the letter from her son's grasp and began to read. The list was almost exactly like the one she had received her first year at Hogwarts. Sliding a finger down the parchment she began to read**," dragon skin gloves, a wizard cap, black robes, a pet if you so do choose; must be an owl, cat or toad, a cauldron, Hogwarts a history… James I see nothing wrong with this list."**

James let out a groan of frustration and began to dance about, having quite the tantrum. **"Look at the very last thing on the list! Think their so sneaky… hiding it all the way down there!" **he growled, pointing towards the list again. Elizabeth's eyes slid to the very bottom of the list and read out loud**," first years are not permitted to bring broomsticks to school."** She looked up at James' distressed face and burst out laughing.

"**Hun, there will be brooms there!" **she said between laughs. James scowled at his mother's cruel laughing and crossed his arms over his chest.

"**But there old… and used!" **he protested, a pout coming over his face.

"**You won't need a broom anyway James. First years aren't allowed to join the house teams," **Elizabeth supplied her laughing subsiding. James' mouth fell open in complete horror.

"**What? I can't join the team? Mother, I'll die if I can't join the team!" **James shouted, now on his feet jumping up and down. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood; dinner needed tending to.

"**You will not **_**die**_** Mr. James Potter and you are going to be on that train September first!" **she called over her shoulder as she headed for the house.

"**B-but MOM… NO I WILL NOT GO TO SUCH AN EVIL PLACE!" **he screamed after her, stomping his feet on the ground. James slid back down the tree, bound and determined that he would not be going to _Hogwarts School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry._

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
